Late Night Conversation
by toeskater91
Summary: CornyXLuis As Corny and Luis lay asleep one night a voice from the past comes back to haunt Corny.


Disclaimer: Character's belong to Holly Black and are from here series that goes Tithe, Valiant, and Ironside. I don't own them and am just a fan. Enjoy the fic

Corny and Luis held each other while they slept. The moon crept in from the window and illuminated their features. The comforter pooled at their waists allowing the bare skin of their chests to be seen. Within their embrace Corny shifted ever so slightly his eyes cracking open. He blinked for a few minutes and stared at his lover, his breath hitching within his throat.

'Luis…'

A dreamy smiled graced his features and his mouth twitched itself into a smile as he took a deep breath inhaling Luis' scent. His eyes obtained a dreamy look and he continued to stare at his sleeping lover's graceful face.

_What, do you think your okay now?_

All traces of happiness drained from Corny's features as his face paled in color.

_What do you think you could escape me easy? You think that this is your chance?_

Corny clenched his eyes shut, sucking in deep breaths of air trying not to disturb Luis.

'No, no, no, it's not real, it's not real.'

_What's the matter my pet? Unhappy to hear your master's voice?_

Corny could feel his smile and the disgust it made him feel. He carefully detangled one of his arms from Luis so he could clutch the side of his head.

'Your dead, your dead, your dead, your dead, your, dead, your dead, your dead' He screamed this mantra in his head hysterically trying to convince himself.

_You honestly think a little iron and a knife would kill me? My pet, I knew you were stupid but I didn't think you were THIS stupid. Don't worry though; I will always be here with you. _

His laughter filling Corny's ears and thoughts he quickly detangled the rest of himself from Luis so he could curl into a ball and clutch his head desperately with tears forming around his eyes.

'Nonononononononononononononononononono, you're WRONG, you're WRONG. You're NOT here. You're DEAD. DEAD, DEAD, DEAD, DEAD!!'

_Am I my pet? If I were dead how could I make you cry and squirm like this? Hmmm……?_

Corny's body started minor convulsions as his tears finally spilled over and he held back chocking sobs. He could practically feel the malicious grin and the ghost hands traveling over his body. Caressing him, hurting him, making him want it.

'Why, why, why, why, why!? This can't be happening. NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO'

A single chocked sob escaped from his lips and he tucked himself further and further into himself, tears flooding down his cheeks.

_See? The fact that you're acting this way just shows how much you want me. You loved being my pet. You loved the way I would pamper you one minute and treat you like trash the next. That other human over there can't make you happy. Only __**I **__can and your body knows it even if your mind does not. Did you think that he wou--_

Nephamael's voice was cut off as strong arms encircled Corny's trembling body and pulled his into his lap. Corny look up in amazement at Luis holding him so tenderly.

Corny had never noticed that as soon as he detangled his first arm Luis had been watching his entire performance with lidded eyes. Waiting to see what would happen.

Corny broke out into fresh tears as he buried his head into Luis' chest streaking it with tears. All the while Luis just held him there tightly murmuring into his ear.

"Shh, it's alright, it's alright. He can't get you I'm here. I won't let him. I swear. I swear…"

Corny's sobs and tears eventually subsided and soon he was left buried in Luis' chest still listening to his murmurings. Eventually he pulled slightly away from his chest to gaze up into Luis' mismatched eyes and face full of concern.

Luis' face made Corny want to break down in tears again. Not at the pain, but at the fact that Luis was holding him. That Luis wasn't disgusted to touch him, to hold him, to want to be with him. Corny's voice cracked in a hoarse tone as he spoke.

"Lu...is,… why?"

The look on Luis' face was one of perplexing deep concern. He tightened his grip on Corny.

"Why what? Why am I here? Why and I holding you? Why am I scaring away that bastard Nephamael from your mind?"

Corny, too embarrassed and distraught to respond with words silently nodded into his chest burying his trying to contain his tears that just wouldn't stop falling. Luis tightened his hold again and Corny didn't think it was possible to be held any tighter.

"I'm doing all these things because I love you. Because I want to touch you, hold you. That I WANT to be the one to chase that bastard away."

Luis grabbed Corny's hands and held them to his lips, his piercings rubbing against them.

"Stop trying to fight him alone please? Please let me help you. I can't stand to have anyone else ripped away from me."

Luis' voice was close to cracking now. Strong and independent Luis who lived on the streets for the majority of his life was almost in tears because of Cornelius Stone, a plain little nerd easily susceptible to faeries. That very fact just made the tears flow down his face faster.

"I…I'm sorry Luis. It's just…It's just that he won't leave me alone. I thought he was gone and tonight he just suddenly… I could suddenly hear him again. And he…."

"It's okay Neil. I won't let him get to you again. I'll protect you. Please, you just have to let me know. I can't read your mind to find out when you need me so you have to tell. Please, I just want to keep you safe because I love you."

Luis' voice got softer and was barely audible at the last sentence. He turned his eyes to meet Luis'. Luis nodded his head, confirming any doubt that was left in Corney's mind.

"You…do?"

Corny gripped Luis around the waist He rested his head on the swell of Luis' stomach, tears finally subsided.

"I'm sorry Luis, I thought…, I thought…., I just don't know what I thought."

Luis smiled and quietly fell back into the mattress gently taking Corny with him, drawing him up to his shoulders. Corney buried his head in the crook of Luis' neck, content.

"I love you Luis."

The smile that graced Luis' features before he fell asleep would have made anyone's heart melt. Luis tightened his grip on Corny before once again drifting to sleep.

Corny smiled again and shut his eyes feeling safe nestled into the crook of Luis' neck. Sleep started to drift over him.

_Do you honestly think that that human can protect you? You're a fool Cornelius. My precious pet of a--_

'Shut the fuck up Nephamael.'

Corny closed his eyes and drifted to sleep to the mental image of Nephamael jaw dropped and fading away from his mind forever.

Well, what did everyone think? I don't write a lot of fanfiction so I know it's not the best but there's a severe lack of CornyXLuis fanfiction here so I wanted to contribute.

Well, tell me what you think toeskater91


End file.
